reikamodsfandomcom-20200215-history
RotaryCraft
Power Supply Perhaps the most crucial of all the machines, engines are used to supply power. Each has their own torque and speed characteristic, but they all generally are high speed and low torque. Each engine also has its own requirements in terms of energy supply, and some engines have their own special quirks that it is wise to know. *DC Electric Engine *Wind Turbine *Steam Engine *Gasoline Engine *AC Electric Engine *Performance Engine *Hydrokinetic Engine *Microturbine *Gas Turbine *Solar Tower Power Transfer The possibilities would be rather limited if power produced by the engines had to be consumed at the source. Fortunately, it is simple and easy to transport this power, almost losslessly, across any distance you care to. One important thing to note about many of these is that they are directional - they transmit power in only one direction. Machines will render a green cage around their input block(s) and a red one around their output block(s). *Shaft *Gearbox *Bevel Gears *Shaft Junction *Clutch *Dynanometer *Flywheel *Worm Gear *CVT Unit *Industrial Coil *Multi-Directional Clutch Production Machines These machines are used to process materials, either creating new materials, increasing yields, or converting items between mods. *Blast Furnace *Work Table *Fermenter *Fractionation Unit *Bedrock Breaker *Boring Machine *Pump *Pneumatic Engine *Steam Turbine *Rock Melter *Electric Motor Processing Machine These machines are used to process materials, either creating new materials, increasing yields, or converting items between mods. *Grinder *Extractor *Pulse Jet Furnace *Compactor *Steel Purifier *Fuel Enhancer *Magnetizing Unit *Friction Heater *Air Compressor *Friction Boiler *Electric Generator Farming Machines These machines are designed to be used to either replace or enhance traditional farms. *Fan *Auto Breeder *Spawner Controller *Sprinkler *Woodcutter *Mob Harvester *Fertilizer Accessory Machines Not terribly useful alone, these machines are designed to work with others to enhance their functionality. *Heater *Item Vacuum *Engine Control Unit *Coil Winder *Item Refresher *CCTV Screen *Solar Mirror *Cooling Fin *Pipes and Hoses Defense/Offense Machines Weaponry- and Protection-type machines are used to attack opponents - either mobs or players - and defend yourself from their attacks. *Arrow Gun *Heat Ray *TNT Canon *Sonic Weapon *Force Field *RailGun *Freeze Gun *Containment Field *Laser Gun *Land Mine *Block Canon *Self Destruct Mechanism *EMP Machine *Air Pressure Gun Surveying Machine These machines are used to evaluate your surroundings, to become more aware of potential dangers or items of value. *Ground Penetrating Radar *Mob Radar *Cave Scanner *CCTV *Aerial Camera Cosmetic Machines Cosmetic machines provide little to no utilitarian bonus, but provide visual or acoustic appeal. *Fireworks Display *Music Box *Projector *Silver Iodide Cannon *Display Screen Utility Machines These are machines which fill specific purposes not easily categorized into the other groups. *Floodlight *Pile Driver *Aerosolizer *Light Bridge *Reservoir *Bait Box *Player Detector *Scalable Chest *Liquid Spiller *Smoke Detector *Firestarter *Item Cannon *Bucket Filler *Bright Lamp *Terraformer *Block Ram *Beam Mirror *Sonic Borer Tool Items These are the tools powered by wound-up coils. Their coil depletes slightly with each use. To recharge them, craft them with a new coil and you will get the old coil back, which can be used again. *Wind Spring *High-Strength Spring *Ultrasound *Motion Tracker *Vacuum *Knockback Gun *Gravel Gun *Fireball Launcher *Handheld Crafting Tool *Night Vision Goggles *Bucket *Bedrock Tools *Bedrock Armor *TNT Cannon Targeting Aid *I/O Goggles *Cannon Key *Ethanol Minecraft *Tile Selector *Bedrock Jetpack *Steel Tools *Steel Armor Resource Items These are the resource-type items, used for various purposes. *Steel Ingot *Alternative Shafts *Alternative Gear Units *Alternative Gearboxes *Netherrack Dust and Tar *Sawdust *Bedrock Dust *Dust/Slurry/Solution *Ore Flakes *Anthracite/Prismane/Lonsdaleite *Decorative Blocks *Blast Glass *Monster Spawners *Yeast *Ethanol *Bedrock Ingot *Silver Ingot *Salt *Ammonium Nitrate *Silver Iodide *Aluminum Powder *Railgun Ammunition *Projector Slides *Explosive Shells